Noah/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1=This cold-weather season isn’t that bad. Look, the tip of your nose is red. |3Jan2=I played hanetsuki with Seiya recently. It was really fun. |3Jan3=Happy new year. Shall we dress up nicely and make our New Year’s shrine visit? |3Feb1= Leon seems to be really keen on the fact that on Setsubun, the number of beans you eat should be equal to your age. |3Feb2= Snow has piled up outside, so make sure to be cautious when walking. |3Mar1= Fufu, I heard everything... But I'll stay quiet until my birthday. |3Mar2= So today is Hinamatsuri. The Gonin bayashi dolls are like I♥B. The Gonin bayashi dolls are five court musicians |3Mar3= The town were I used to live should start becoming warmer too. This is nostalgic. |3Mar4 = Thank you for the chocolate. I wonder how I should return these feelings... |3Mar5 = Here, this is a return gift as thanks for Valentine's day. Do you like this bouquet of roses? |3Apr1= The snow melts and the cherry blossoms start to bloom. I'm happy |3Apr2= When we were little, Seiya and I did egg hunts together. |3Apr3= Please, Rabi... You're the only one who can change this school! |3May1= Runa invited me to do some clay pigeon shooting together. I had so much fun! |3May2= The wind breeze feels so nice during this season. Maybe I should practice outside. |3May3= Chaoyang, I drew a cute face on the Koinobori! |3Jun1= The inside of the umbrella has a drawing of the blue sky. Fufu, will you come under the umbrella? |3Jun2= Seiya was searching for snails during the rain. |3Jul1 = I set off some firewords with Noeru. Sparklers are very pretty. |3Jul2 = Japanese yukata really are beautiful. Will you wear one too? Fufu... |3Jul3= I'm really glad I can look at the starry sky during Tanabata together with you. Fufu. |3Aug1 = I can’t believe even Ban and Takamichi and I together can’t win against Runa... |3Aug2 = Wow, I’ve never seen an apple coated in candy like this before! |3Sep1= Do you know what the cosmos flower means in flower language? It fits you perfectly. |3Sep2= The moon looks really big. In Japan, it’s said that there’s a rabbit pounding mochi on the moon, right? |3Oct1= On the way to a job, I looked out the window and the view was full of trees with autumn leaves. It was breathtaking! |3Oct2= Chaoyang said he wanted to try making yakiimo, so we all made some together. |3Oct3= Fufu, I've prepared sweets for you too, though I would rather have you play a trick on me. |3Nov1=I always carry cough drops with me. Dry weather is bad for your throat. |3Nov2=Leon’s already getting ready for Christmas... |3Dec1= You don't really eat turkey in Japan? That's too bad... |3Dec2= Hmm... Do I bring out the kotatsu, or do I not... |3Dec3= Merry Christmas! Won't you have dinner at my place today? |3Dec4= Thank you for this year. I'm glad I can spend time with you again |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Noah Category:Lines